


Rights of Possession

by riverlight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth comes aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> For lj user = rhipowered, because I promised. :)

Elizabeth Swawnn, Jack thinks, is an uncommon lass. The evening previous she’d hiked up her skirts and clambered right aboard, scrambling up the ladder as if she weren’t a lady born. The gathered pirates had gotten barely a glance (though Anamaria got two, and a calculating look that disappeared when she’d caught Jack looking). Now she’s standing on the deck of the Pearl, hair all flyabout, corset-less and shoeless (not to mention, Jack notes with pleasure, wearing a dress to make a sempstress weep for its tatters) and she doesn't seem at all discomfited. Quite a bonny lass, all in all, and Jack finds himself sorely tempted. But while he’s never been a man to care overmuch about the right of possession, he’ll abide by Will’s claim, for Will’s a pirate, or near enough, and some bonds Jack is loath to break. So instead of devising elaborate plans to woo her to his bed (sweet words have never failed him yet, no matter how canny the woman) Jack doffs his hat and bends his knee. “Miss Swann,” he says, with a glance at Will. “Welcome to the Black Pearl.”


End file.
